The Girl and Her Faun
by DES3CWT
Summary: A Lucy and Tumnus Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"How would it be if you came and had tea with me?" The words echoed in Lucy's mind as she galloped through the forrest. She was only but a child the last time she saw him. Much to young. Now as she raced towards his cave, being the grown up she likes to think she is, she could have a chance. It never was a secret to her siblings how much she adored him, she only talked about him ALL the time. Him, "Mr. Tumnus" the man of her dreams. Well, sorta. He was a Faun, a half man half goat by definition. But by her definition he was more a man than most of the human men she'd ever mer. At least from what she remembered. All the over exaggerated and glorified memories she had of him made her absolutely infatuated with him.

"Lucy! Lucy!" She reered her horse and turned to see who had called. She didn't see anyone and was about to go off again when she heard "Lucy!" She looked around, "Down here, silly!" She looked down to see a beaver. He was panting, aparently out of breath trying to chase down Lucy. "Oh hello there! Can I help you?" Lucy said smiling down at him. "I just had to catch you before you went down that path there! A princess like you shouldn't go down into such dark woods alone. Even with the White Witch gone it is still a dangerous place for anyone to venture alone!" He was still a bit out of breath but was managing to catch it again. Lucy Laughed, "Oh nonsense! I'll be fine, I've rode through here plenty of times before. Besides I have to go quickly and see Mr. Tumnus! For all I know he could be leaving now!" "But your higness, I couldn't possibly let you go alone!" "I. Will. Be. Fine. Now I will be on my way." She galloped away before he could speak another word. Back in England when she was still a little girl, she dreamed of animals being able to talk, now she finds them to be quite annoying at times.

As she rode down the street she saw cars passing by, kids on bicycles and could hear a train in the distance. But those were only illusions of her old life. The train was a wolf howl, the kids on bicycles, were squirrels running to their trees. The cars were, what? She could have sworn she actually saw a car, but it couldn't have been! Cars weren't in Narnia. What did she see? Then she saw it again, it was not a car, it was something far, far, worse.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened next was such a blur, all she knew is she was off of her horse, 100 feet or so away. Her horse lay on her side neighing and kicking. This beast, this monster, it looked like a Minotaur breeded with a Griffin and a Werewolf, it was right over her ready to attack. If lifted its arm/wing to strike when a hoof struck it in the jaw, causing it to cry out. Lucy looked to see where the hoof came from, she couldn't believe her eyes… It was Tumnus! The Faun she dreamed to reunite with, he was saving her from this creature. She lept up and ran to her horse, it had a large gash in its side and she knew it wouldn't make it. She looked back to see Tumnus knocking out the last of the beasts and he limped over toward her, obviously in pain. That's when she realized her own pain, she looked down at her yellow flowing gown to see a red stain, growing bigger and bigger. "Lucy!" Tumnus yelled limping to her side, in time to catch her as she fainted. Oh Lucy my dear child, what have you gotten yourself into?" He cried out, though no one was listening. What was he to do? He couldn't possibly make it back to his cave with his in time to do her any good, not with his broken leg. Those Mingrolfs must have wanted to take her for ransom he thought. He had to take her somewhere, but where?

Lucy coughed up blood opening her eyes to see herself in Tumnus' arms. "Wha-what happened Mr. Tumnus? Where are we?"

"Lucy dear, I've told you in the past, call me Tumnus" He paused and couldn't help but smile at the girl he once kidnapped, she'd grown into such a beautiful lady, she was still practically helpless, and despite her condition, as polite as she ever was. "Those Mingrolfs attacked you, I believe they were looking to kidnap you for ransom. I happened to be walking through this area and saw them attack." "Mingrolfs? Is that what those monsters were?" Lucy looked puzzled, she'd never heard of such a creature. "Yes Mingrolfs were something the White Queen started to breed, right before the battle. They were released in this forest and grew up here. None of that is important right now, you're hurt and I don't have the strength to take you far, I have to think what to do." Lucy saw something flicker behind him, and knew what they had to do. "Mr. Tu- er, Tumnus, I think I have an idea, but I don't know how well this will work." "Anything is better than nothing" he said. She pointed to the lamp post behind him, and he limped his way towards it, not knowing what to expect.


End file.
